Worthy
by I am Mayhem
Summary: The ancient tales of the Valkyrie are among the most complex in all of Asgard. But when the most stubborn of these Swan Maidens remains firmly rooted in this turmoil of history, she unwittingly releases a terrible power far greater than she, or anyone in the Nine Realms, could ever imagine. / OC. Current chapter: In Which Kára Finds Herself in a Pickle.


**So I've been an Avengers fan for a few years now, and I really thought that the Nordic setting created by the Thor movie was an interesting take on Mythology. This story's just the spawn of the elaborations I made to the movie canon of Asgard. I include a lot of comic-verse characters along with the film ones. Thanks so much to Halcyon Electric (I highly recommend his Avengers story, Marvelous, for more comic-adaptations) for giving this a once-over and discussing plot extensively with me. Any criticism (or even praise!) is properly adored, admired, bedazzled, bedecked, and fawned over before being displayed upon my wall. Thanks so much, and I hope you all enjoy!**

**I do not own the Avengers, or anything pertaining to Marvel. I own only my Original Characters.**

...

"Why do you insist upon shaming yourselves this way? Such churlish and idiotic behavior is not tolerated within the walls of Asgard!"

The space contained in the frigid gold halls of the palace was a normally soundless place, bereft of any noise that might betray the presence of life within. On this afternoon however, as the sun grew tired and began to descend in the sky, the inner sanctum rang with the angered voice of the One-Eyed King himself, Lord Odin. He paced upon the glittering dais that held the throne, reprimanding the four figures that stood at the base of the steps, heads bowed in reverence. Three were males of varying statures and girths, and the fourth was a stocky woman, only recognized as such by the haphazard mats of dark hair that lay tangled upon her scalp. Her clothes and skin were bathed entirely in a deep red. She struggled to keep her face in an expressionless mask, though her eyes were wide in terror from the vicious admonishment that she and her compatriots were receiving.

"This is now the second time that you four have incited arguments of the physical nature among the village class! This sort of thing never occurred whilst Thor was about; why should it now? Volstagg; explain your actions!"

"Wise Odin, our intentions were never to create a brawl in public view," The largest of the four now spoke up, debris tangled in his beard and over-shirt stained by the same red substance as the woman. "The honor and pride of a friend was questioned; I felt that action was required to defend my comrade."

"And the rest? Fandral, Hogun, and Kára?"

Volstagg shook his head quickly. "Hogun's place was not in this argument. He attempted to circumvent the proceeding brawl. Fandral and Kára played minimal role in this particular scene. I am to be blamed for the majority."

Odin's visible eye narrowed as he regarded the four, before taking a seat on the gargantuan throne"Indeed. Fandral, what transpired today in the marketplace?"

The golden-haired warrior looked hesitantly toward the King, eyes somehow still bright and fearless.

"My Lord, it was the absence of our brother-in-bond Thor which caused our decision to explore the market. As he is currently occupied within Midgard, we were in no spirits to engage in hunting or trials of skill today. Along the trip to the village, we encountered the Valkyrie Kára, who had stolen away from her sisters and Keeper, and was interested in accompanying us," the bedraggled female turned her head sharply to Fandral, gaze accusing. He grimaced in a sheepish manner before continuing.

"When we arrived to the outskirts of Asgard, the village was busy with craftsmen and vendors eager to barter and sell their goods. I became occupied with a tradesman who boasted of the quality of his forged blades, for I know more about that particular topic than most have ever learned. I felt inclined to point out the tempering process that he used to be a sad disadvantage to the type of dagger—"

"Fandral, the narrative." Odin rested his chin in his hand, narrowing his good eye.

"Yes, sorry. We browsed the shops for most of the morning hours, and were standing in front of an artist's stand when the sounds of a growing argument surfaced from a nearby stall, where an overambitious merchant was refusing to accept two golden coins as payment for a poorly crafted flint knife. Though Kára's asking price was more than fair, the shopkeeper demanded further payment, claiming that, as an Asgardian of the Palace, she was well able to pay triple the offer. She grew frustrated and grew louder in her bargaining, insisting upon receiving a reasonable price. Eventually, she merely pocketed her currency, claiming that…what was it, Volstagg?"

"That she might as well find herself an ordinary stone than that knife, for the rock would be better quality." The hefty warrior chuckled before catching Odin's impatient gaze, and fell silent. No Asgardian wished to incur the volatile wrath of the King. Kára was biting her lip, split between the decision to grin or scowl at Volstagg. Fandral scratched his chin before continuing.

"Either way, the shopkeeper was displeased by her verdict. As his two sons surfaced from their family's cart, he remarked to them that the 'warriors and women of the great Palace of Asgard were less virtuous than they were rumored to be, if they were to judge by how parsimonious they behaved with their silver and gold'. I am well-able to withhold comment from occurrences such as this, for an irate merchant is a dreary thing to contend with before midday meal. I instructed Volstagg and Hogun to refrain from retaliating, though—"

"You were chomping at the bit to teach those curs a lesson!" Volstagg cut in. Fandral scowled at his friend before continuing.

"…though I could not hold Volstagg back as one of the sons called insults after us. Kára was the first to turn, however.

"Her voice seemed quite loud as she called back. 'You insult my kin, sons and merchant' she claimed. 'I would take back my honor, if you not be born of Midgard'. The sons merely laughed, and one remarked to her that women, gesturing to us as well, should be able to back up their words with actions and therefore know their place. At the least, I believe that this was how he intended to end it, as he hadn't finished speaking before Volstagg had struck him upside the head with his fist."

Kára lifted her head to look nervously at the King. "I would want it to be known that it was not the noble Volstagg who struck the first blow, if we be counting verbal assaults as well. If we find ourselves doing so, then the entire riot is considered as mine fault."

Odin nodded slowly. "Your claim is acknowledged. Continue with the account, Fandral."

"Of course, my King. The entire scene had delved into chaos, then. The second son emerged from the cart and joined the fray, as I had decided to defend my friends. Hogun was the wisest of us and stood back, merely attempting to end the brawling before we would be paying in more than golden coins. Volstagg was immovable against his foes, and together we gave the scoundrels exactly what they deserved. Kára proved worthy in battle, though was too inexperienced to do much more than shriek abuse after being thrown aside numerous times. The application of verbal and physical assault proved to be too much, and it seemed that we had gained the upper hand. However, as Volstagg and Hogun incapacitated one son, the other had obtained a bucket of goat's blood from the aforementioned artist's table. It was with this bucket that he managed to extend the fight, by overturning it upon Kára's head. She swiftly turned about and proceeded to utilize her knee upon more…unpleasant parts of his anatomy. The brawl became far more extensive, and a crowd had gathered to witness the display. I believe that money began to change hands as to who would emerge victorious, though the fight was broken up by the angry yells of a woman.

"It was proved to be Fylja, the Keeper of the Valkyrie. She grew angry as she saw Kára. 'What in Odin's name do you think yourself to be doing?' she said. She took firm hold of her Valkyrie's arm and instructed us to appear before you to testify to the events, and this is where I end the tale."

Fandral swallowed and bowed his head, stepping back a half pace. Odin remained impassive for a moment, appearing to be in deep thought.

"You tell a grand story, Fandral; it appears your gift for speech nearly equals your gift for causing trouble. If only your friends could say the same for the former, instead of the latter," the King regarded the swordsman bemusedly, though he retained his stern countenance. "If that were the case, I would not have four artisans clamoring that their wares be replaced; one demanding that he be repaid for the insults you granted his kin."

Volstagg peered up at the throne. "Is it gold they want?"

"They were placated with coins the first time you four and Sif disrupted the peace, and that was only for the fact that Sif was amiable with the tanner's son. I don't suppose any of you are on decent terms with an artist, a fletcher, a hunter, or a stonecarver?"

The red bearded man looked pensive. "No, none of us, I would think," he suddenly brightened and looked to his friends. "But we know a witch!"

Fandral rolled his eyes at Volstagg. "Sigyn would want you to know she is _not_ a witch."

"Right; instead a _potionsmaker_. An _apothecary_."

"Careful not to use that tone around her!"

"Oh, what's she going to do?"

"Put a spell on you, most like!"

The two continued to banter and Hogun closed his eyes, shifting impatiently. Kára clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle laughter, then made a disgruntled noise as the goat blood on her palm was transferred to her lips. Odin watched the four offenders, an exasperated frown on his face. How the three warriors were among the most feared beings on this side of the cosmos was beyond the King. He leaned more heavily on his hand.

Eventually, the Asgardians before the throne noticed their Lord's expression and fell silent. Odin sighed inwardly and looked each of them in the eyes, one eye meeting eight.

"Knowing witches or not, it does not help your predicament," he shook a stern finger at the group, and all nodded slightly. "I would not be doing right in paying your debts again, for that is what permitted you to commit this second offense. A third cannot and will not be tolerated."

Kára spoke. "It will never happ—"

"It will not be tolerated."

The Valkyrie closed her mouth and looked down at her feet.

"You four will go down to the market, and you will mend what has been broken. Repay what was lost. Leave the carts and stalls cleaner and sturdier than when you decided to hurl each other into them," the One-Eyed King emphasized each word, allowing them to echo their weight throughout the hall. "You will not cease until all is done and the merchants are appeased. Am I understood?"

"Yes, King Odin." All said.

"Let this be a lesson to you, then. And know that should this happen again, the punishment will be much more than your petty slights are wor—" Odin was cut off as the towering golden palace doors swung open with a rushing sound, bathing the hall in the cool afternoon air.

A tall figure stood there, accompanied by two strict lines of Asgardian warriors; Einherjar of Valhalla, the Hall of the Slain. As the newcomer led the ranks into the palace, the glare of the sun faded from her face. The Queen of Asgard nodded curtly as the Einherjar split off, moving to line each side of the great hall in their customary vigil. The three warriors and the Valkyrie moved aside as the regal woman passed between them to join her husband on the shimmering dais.

"Lady Frigga." Kára murmured, bowing her head. The noblewoman looked the crimson girl up and down before turning wrathful eyes to her husband.

She curtsied lightly. "My King," she stated flatly.

"My Queen," Odin responded. "What brings you here so early? Court is not held until late tonight."

"It appears you are holding it already." She gestured to the lower level.

"A mere matter of civil disturbance; I thought you needn't be troubled by it. An inconsequential disagreement in the markets."

"I needn't be troubled? When the Keeper Fylja tells me that my own _daughter_ stands before the King, covered in _blood_, no less, I needn't be troubled?" Kára shuffled her feet at her mother's words, suddenly aware of each red droplet that fell to adorn the immaculate floor of the palace.

Fandral nodded his head respectfully. "It's not her blood; merely a goat's, my Lady. If it were we would be here for much more than a simple brawl, I may assure you, and our sentence would be far greater."

"The matter has been settled, then?" Frigga looked sharply from one face to the next, but it was Odin who answered.

"Yes, yes; they are to compensate for any and all damages caused in their recklessness," the King waved the group away offhandedly. "And there is too little daylight left for them to be done by dusk. I say let them get started on their lesson now."

Volstagg backed away from the throne, nodding gratefully. The others followed suit. Kára turned quickly to be the first out the great doors, her hide boots squishing softly with every step.

"Ahem."

All four froze mid-stride and mid-squish as Frigga cleared her throat. "Kára?"

"The King said she was to help us, Lady Frigga," Volstagg glanced nervously to the Valkyrie and back to the dais. "Her fault was the same as ours."

"I am aware, brave warrior. However," she looked back to Odin. "I believe that her lesson would be better remembered a different way."

Kára had one hand upon the golden door. She contemplated merely running, but something in her lady mother's face seemed to say that the Queen would personally chase her down with a swiftness and ferocity worthy of the songs of old. Head hanging, she sludged past her companions to stand once again before the throne. Hogun, Fandral, and Volstagg seemed to waver for a moment, not relishing the prospect of abandoning the young woman.

Frigga helped them make up their minds. "You have your task; see to it! Off with you!"

As the doors swung shut once more, Kára glanced about the forbidding hall. The denizens of Valhalla that stood in their obnoxious armor and rigid lines were smirking at her behind their helms, she knew. Valkyrie and Einherjar knew each other very well, after all; it was Kára's kind who selected them as Odin's footsoldiers, trawling the battlefields for worthy Nords and whisking them away to the singing halls of warriors.

_And why do the halls sing?_ Kara wondered. _Ah, that would be Valkyrior as well. Singing, forcing conversation, laughing with them. As servants do with us at the palace_.

Frigga stood stiffly beside her husband. Kára didn't have to be standing on the dais to see the disappointment in her mother's face. She tried to smooth back a stray mat of hair, wincing as her fingers tangled and pulled in the dried clots. The Queen blinked once at her daughter's scarlet frame.

"Why?"

The word resounded about the pillars and walls, seemed to bounce back from the shining armor of the warrior sentries. Kára forced herself to look back at the King and Queen. "My honor was questioned, my Lady."

The Queen pursed her lips. "But why fight? Certainly your three…compatriots were able to take the situation in hand."

"You ask why I did not stand aside?" the Valkyrie interwove her fingers and fidgeted uncomfortably. Frigga nodded. "Well…that would make me a poor warrior, mother."

This time she did not have to look to see the smirks on the Einherjar's faces. She could hear the snickers from the young spirit men. Kára looked quickly to Odin and found he was nearly smiling at her words, not in condescension but in agreement. She allowed a corner of her mouth to lift at his approval, but it fell as Frigga narrowed her eyes.

"You are not a warrior. My children are not warriors."

The Valkyrie felt a slight twinge in her stomach at the words. "Children of Odin are," she said slowly. "I am also a child of my father Odin, and are not his children fearless, and born to feel a weapon in their hand as they charge against their foes?"

The King looked to his wife and lifted a hand. "She does make a compelling point."

Lady Frigga took a deep breath before responding. "Be that as it may, I do not believe that my daughter's willfulness and impertinence will be rooted out by merely having her clean up her mess. Those tactics apply to children and young men; not to ladies of her position."

"What would you suggest, my Lady?"

Kára stood up straighter in hopeless defiance as her mother crossed her arms. "This rebellious nature has existed ever since we began allowing her to hunt with your warriors and strike swords with the men in the training hall, missing her lessons and abandoning her sisters in her duties."

"Thor did speak for her and see to it that she was not harmed by any of this…as her brother—"

"Her _half_- brother has been gone for several months now, down on Midgard to deal with _Loki_ as you sent him," Frigga half-snapped the name at her husband, still a sore point from uncountable arguments of late. "And her behavior has only gotten worse. Is this not the second time in a moon cycle we have seen her before the throne, both she and her half-brother's friends? I believe we may say that Thor was wrong; wrong in his judgment that she would benefit from this."

The dark haired Valkyrie shook her head quickly. "Mother, no…"

Odin held up a hand. "Let the Queen say what she must."

The Queen nodded. "I suggest that we revoke her privileges to the hunt and other activities that are better suited to those of the warrior lifestyle, allow her to dwell upon her actions. I believe she will come to realize that acting according to her station brings her more happiness than continually reaching out to something that is not appropriate for her," Frigga explained, almost gently. "Above all, I wish to protect my daughter's honor, as I protect all of my daughters'."

The King appeared pensive, turning his wife's offer over in his head. Kára's eyes widened in disbelief. If Thor were here, Odin would never even consider this. "Father, you must sympathize with me. You know how I love the hunt. It allows me to be free in ways that my sisters have forgotten through the long years. I beg you, please."

Odin's hand fell heavily upon the seat of his throne, and he sighed. "I dislike saying it, Kára, but your lady mother may be right. Chastising has not worked with you, and I'm afraid that Lady Frigga's option may be the greatest source of correction that could be thought up at the moment." Odin's eyes softened ever so slightly as he spoke. "I do very much understand how you love the hunt, the sense of freedom and adventure it brings. I agree that the punishment is a bit harsh," Kara's mouth began to form a small crescent of increasing joy and relief, but it soon fell upon itself into a distraught heap, "but perhaps harsh is exactly what you need. This childish behavior must end now."

The monarchs before Kara suddenly vanished from her view as her head abruptly sank in grief. Her mother's voice melted over her gently like butter, but found itself upon almost-deaf ears. "Kara, I know that you enjoy…activities that stand to be somewhat unbecoming of a maiden of royal heritage, it must be made clear to you that the consequences of such…" she paused, seemingly searching for the right word, "…masculine idiocy must be such that you will never even contemplate such actions ever again. Remember, child, everything we do for you is in your best interest."

Kara bit her tongue in order to still its currently destructive path. _"In my best interest!? How could you possibly know what "my best interest" entails!? You know nothing of who I truly am, what I'm supposed to be." _Yet her tongue spoke differently. "Y-yes, Lady Frigga. I…understand." The Valkyrie ground her teeth and swallowed wetly in internal rage, but kept her countenance as calm as possible. Her father's deep timbre rumbled sorrowfully in her ears.

"You may take your leave, noble Valkyrie."

Kara bowed her head respectfully a final time before slowly about facing to leave. She felt the eyes of her parents on her back as she seemed to float, ghost-like, towards the gargantuan golden doors leading her to the outside world. The Valkyrie gritted her teeth as she passed the rows of Einherjar, possibly imagining the mocking whisper of 'Goatsbane'. She drew the door open just wide enough for her to slip through, and as the door gave a squealing farewell and closed, it was then, and only then, that Kara allowed a single tear to roll down her scarlet cheek, before swiftly wiping it away.

_True warriors never cry._

...

**Thank you all so much! All feedback is appreciated! *hands out cookies to every reader***

**Mayhem loves you all!**


End file.
